Ai Shitteru
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: ONE-SHORT Ray se siente destrozado por el rechazo de las personas que creía amar. Sin embargo, la persona dueña de su corazón es la que menos esperó YAOI, adivinen que pareja - -U, sip, KXR DEDICADO A MI AMIGA LIA KON NEIA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO


Bien, aquí les traigo otro de mis fics de Ray/Kai. Es muy triste, así que, tener una caja de kleenets por si acaso.

Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amiga Lia-Kon-Neia por su cumpleaños, lo lamento n nUU ta muuuuuuuy atrasado. n0n FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Declaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para fines de diversión o para ver como rayos pierdo mi tiempo

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic es yaoi, así que, a todos los que no les agrada este género, mejor ni se molesten en leerlo, y si lo leen, ese ya no es mi que advert

Letra cursiva-pensamientos de Ray

-...- lo que dicen los personajes

(...) lo que hacen los personajes

**- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**AI SHITTERU...**

**- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Nunca pensé verme en estas condiciones, llorando desconsoladamente por todo lo que me ha sucedido. En realidad... no puedo creerlo. Tantas veces que creí haber amado a alguien...acaso...todas habían sido sólo una vil mentira???....acaso en todas sólo fue una simple atracción...? En qué me equivoqué...? Nadie me dijo que me enamorara, yo mismo lo hice y mírenme cómo quedé, llorando en un siempre he estado y, cómo siempre lo estaré..._

_No, no puedo darme el lujo de decir eso. Mis amigos siempre me han apoyado hasta en los peores momentos, siempre...Nunca faltaba el día en que no me animaran, apoyaran, nunca se cansaban de ser mis amigos, de quererme, sin embargo, ahora me encuentro sólo, vacío, triste, desconsolado..._

_No quise volver a casa de Tyson, no quiero que ni Tyson, Max, Jefe, Hilary y mucho menos Kai me vieran en estas condiciones tan miserables...Kai...Kai me había dicho que los sentimientos se hacen débil, te hacen ser un ser vulnerable, te lastiman, te hieren...y aún así, me atreví a dar mi corazón, mi amor dos veces...y las dos he sido completamente humillado, avergonzado, destrozado..._

_En la primera ocasión, cuando le confesé a Marahia lo que sentía por ella...ella me dijo que...que sólo me veía como un amigo más, como un hermano...maldita sea, por qué en ese momento que mi corazón era atravesado por una daga invisible???...no lo se. Ella me confesó que ella amaba a Lee, pero...lo hizo de una forma tan descarada, cómo si mis sentimientos no le hubiesen importado! Y así fue, no le importaron...ya que cuando Lee llegó, ella lo besó y frente a mí!!!_

_No pude más que huir..._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, queriendo que en ese momento me tragara la tierra, PERO NO!, tenía que encontrarme con mis amigos en la entrada, y para variar, de la forma más humillante que me pudo haber pasado..._

FLASH BACK

Ray había salido corriendo con su rostro mirando la nada, cabizbajo...lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, se sentía tan destrozado, humillado...cómo tuvo el descaro de besarse, frente a él, con Lee, y para variar, después de confesarle sus sentimientos????

De repente, sintió como chocaba contra alguien y casi va a dar al piso. De no ser porque aquella persona rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, se habría dado el zapotaso de su vida. Levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y se sorprendió al ver que eran sus compañeros de equipo y ahora, sus mejores e incondicionales amigos..., quienes se sorprendieron demasiado al ver a Ray de aquella forma

-Max (con su rostro lleno de preocupación): Ray?... te encuentras bien amigo?-preguntó el rubio al tratar de ver a los ojos al chino

-Ray (bajando su rostro y contestando de manera entrecortada): s...si, estoy bien-respondió el chino, a lo que obviamente nadie le crey

-Tyson: eres pésimo para mentir Ray-comentó el nipón tratando de subirle los ánimos a su amigo. Pero luego cambió el tono de su voz a uno más serio-que te ha pasado viejo? Que te hicieron?-a lo que Ray lo único que hizo es tratar de ocultar más su mirada

-Kai (aún rodeando la cintura de Ray con sus brazos): es por culpa de esa gata rosa, ¿cierto?-dijo el ruso-japonés en un tono algo molesto y frustrado a la vez

-Ray: Ha...Hai...-dijo mientras asentía y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pegándose al cuerpo de su capitán y resbalándose por él, poco a poco hasta llegar al piso.

-Max: que te dijo cómo para que te pusieras así Ray???-preguntó el rubio. De seguro fue algo extremadamente grave como para que su amigo se encontrara en aquel estado

-Kai (agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del chico chino): te lo advertí varias veces, te dije que no se lo dijeras-comentó el capitán del equipo, lo que causó que Ray agachara más su mirada

-Tyson (arrodillándose al lado derecho del ruso-japonés): Vamos Kai no lo regañes...-dijo el nipón defendiendo a su amigo- Mira lo que le hicieron, y para variar se lo vas a tirar en la cara...-iba a continuar relegándole al bicolor, cuando la voz del neko llamó su atención

-Ray: no Tyson, déjalo... Kai tiene toda la razón, soy un completo idiota...-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, no podía creer que algo como eso lo dejara tan dolido

-Max (acomodándose al lado izquierdo de Kai): Vamos Ray, no digas eso-trató de animar el chico de grandes y hermosas orbes azules llamando la atención de todos los presentes-tu no eres ningún tonto, obviamente ella es la tonta, probablemente no sabe que error está cometiendo al rechazarte-comentó con una hermosa y gran sonrisa comprensiva y tranquilizadora, brindándole paz y consuelo a Ray y tranquilizando a Tyson y Kai. Después de esto, Ray se lanzó a llorar sobre el regazo de Max, siendo consolado tanto por el estadounidense, como por el nipón y el ruso-japonés

-Ray (desahogándose mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo Max, a la par que éste le acariciaba fraternalmente la espalda, Tyson trataba de consolarlo con tiernas palabras y Kai le daba una que otra caricia en su rostro, haciendo que el nekojin se sonrojara levemente) lo... lo que sucedió fue que...-comenzó a temblar ante aquel doloroso recuerdo, no quería ni pensar en eso, pero, sabía que tenía que librarse de aquella pena y peso que traía encima, además, sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, ellos no lo iba a traicionar, lo sabía...-fue que...cuando al fin pude armarme de valor para decirle a Marahia cuales eran mis sentimientos, ella...ella no me dijo más que yo era para ella tan sólo un amigo, un hermano específicamente. Entonces...-en ese momento, las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir aquel hermoso rostro, sin embargo, sabía que con el apoyo de sus amigos podría seguir adelante...-...Lee acababa de llegar y...-su llanto se intensificó más, haciendo que cierto chico de cabello bicolor sintiera que se quebraba su corazón, al ver a la persona que más quería en aquel estado-y...y besó a Marahia en mi presencia...y...y al parecer ella no puso oposición alguna, incluso hizo todo...todo lo posible por acercarse al cuerpo de Lee y profundizar el beso...-dijo en un tono dolido, entrecortándose cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra, rompiendo en llanto al igual que su corazón se sentía completamente destruido...sin embargo, se sentía un poco tranquilo al saber que sus amigos siempre lo apoyarían.

A lo anteriormente comentado por su amigo chino, tanto Kai como Max y Tyson estaban atónitos, completamente sorprendidos. No podían creer aquello que salía de los húmedos labios del dueño de Driger. Una cosa era que esa gata rosa lo hubiera rechazado, pero...tener el suficiente descaro e hipocresía al besar de aquella manera a Lee en frente de los ojos de Ray????!!!!

Kai estaba que desbordaba de rabia. Cuantas ganas tenía de ir, tomar a aquella gata despreciable por las greñas y arrastrarla por todo el piso o de ir y matarla, haciéndola pedazos con sus propias manos y que no quedara absolutamente nada de ella. Vaya, ya ni el rastro de que aquella existió y tratar de ocupar el corazón del neko, más sin embargo que todo aquello era sólo un sueño...aunque no le molestaría realizar los 2 primeros actos con Marahia, pero Ray lo odiaría, y eso, sin duda, sería la peor de las torturas...

-Max (tratando de salir del shock y consolar a su amigo): vamos Ray, no debes preocuparte por eso. Llora todo lo que quieras, lo necesitas amigo-dijo el chico rubio mientras seguía tratando de calmar al neko, lo cual poco a poco lo esta logrando...

-Tyson: vamos viejo, no te deprimas por una insignificancia como esa. Marahia no era la persona indicada para ti, eso es todo-dijo mientras acariciaba de forma cariñosa el largo y sedoso cabello de Ray, el cuál se encontraba suelto, cayendo en sus hombros como una cascada, tapándole ligeramente el rostro al minino

-Kai (mirando fijamente al nekojin)-Desahógate Ray, ya verás que pronto estarás bien-decía a la par que llamaba la atención del chico chino, el cuál levantó su rostro, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos rubíes amatistas. Veía como Kai lo miraba de una forma dulce y comprensiva, algo muy raro en el ruso, pero también le pareció muy hermoso...un momento Ray, desde cuando te parece hermoso ver el rostro de Kai?! Se exaltó tanto por sus pensamientos y por la sonrisa marcada en el rostro del ruso que sus mejillas se agolparon de un tono carmín. Sin embargo, se sintió más calmado al ver que recivía el apoyo de sus grandes amigos, a que atinó a tratar de mostrar una linda sonrisa y asentir a lo antes dicho por Kai

-Ray: si!-asintió, marcando de nuevo en su rostro aquella sonrisa que había sido despojada momentos antes, pero que había vuelto, gracias al apoyo de sus queridos amigos...

-Tyson: obviamente te será un poco difícil superarlo, pero, siempre estaremos aquí contigo, además, no creo que sea tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error dos veces-comentó el nipón, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo

-Kai, Max: ¬¬ Tyson...

Ray: n n gracias chicos-dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno de tranquilidad, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, mirando sonriente como Kai y Max reprendían a Tyson por su anterior comentario-"soy muy afortunado al tenerlos a mi lado...amigos..."pensó el neko, ala par que iba a tratar de ver como hacía para que dejaran de discutir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Y véanme ahora...sólo, en un parque, llorando tal vez más de lo que pasó hace tiempo con Marahia..._

_No...no quiero ir donde se encuentran los chicos...no quiero ver de nuevo aquellas miradas de preocupación y tristeza que les había causado la ocasión anterior, todo por mis estúpidos sentimientos...todo...todo por mi culpa..._

_Pero...es que...me duele demasiado el pecho, siento cómo se destroza mi corazón en mil pedazos...Lloro, lloro como nunca en mi vida. Jamás pensé que volvería a llorar de tal manera, no después del rechazo de Marahia, demo..._

_Soy un idiota...un completo idiota...cómo pude pensar que alguien me amaría??? Sólo soy un ingenuo que se deja llevar por los sentimientos que tiene, siendo el que sale más herido... Cuando le había dicho a Salima que me gustaba, ella me miró con una cara de confusión y cuando tomé su brazo para poder abrazarla, ella se separó inmediatamente de mí dándome una cachetada en la mejilla, diciéndome con su mirada rencorosa que no me hiciera ilusiones, que ella amaba a Kane y que él la correspondía, que me fuera, que no quería volver a verme...nunca...en toda su vida..._

_Sollozo e intensifico mi llorar cada vez que recuerdo la mierda de vida que tengo. A cada minuto que pasa lloro cada vez más...ahora...no hay nadie que pueda consolar mi corazón...ni siquiera mis amigos, hablando de ellos, lo más probable es que me estén buscando, pero...ya no me importa...no más..._

_No me importa que me quede aquí llorando toda la noche, no puedo volver a la casa de Tyson, por lo menos hasta que me calme, no quiero que los chicos me vean de esta forma tan miserable, mucho menos Kai...probablemente me vuelva a reprender, por ser un estúpido y cometer la misma equivocación dos veces, pero, el no tiene la culpa, él es perfecto, y yo... yo sólo soy un desgraciado sentimental al que la gente hiere con facilidad...sólo eso...._

Estaba oscuro, no se logra divisar absolutamente nada, pero cierto chico de orbes doradas podía ver con gran facilidad, aunque sus ojos estuvieran nublados por tanto que ha llorado...-Ka...Kai?!-susurró mientras veía al chico ruso paseando por aquel mismo parque en el que se encontraba pero, que demonios hacía Kai a esas horas y en ese mismo parque??!!

El neko levantó su rostro, el cuál se encontraba inundado por las lágrimas, sorprendido de ver a Kai, el capitán de los BladeBreakers, de su mismo equipo, buscando algo pero, qué? O a quién?

-Ray: Ka...Kai...??!!-reaccionó, subiendo un poco más la tonalidad de su voz, la cuál fue percibida por el antes mencionado

En aquel momento, el chico dueño de unos ojos color amatista volteó a ver de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar. Veía al neko, estaba arrodillado en el piso, con su carita llena de lágrimas, shokeado, mirándolo atentamente con un semblante de confusión en su rostro

-Kai: Ray??!!-miraba fijamente la escena en la que su amado se encontraba en la misma posición, o casi en la misma, en la que había estado aproximadamente dos años atrás, por el accidente sucedido con Marahia, lo que le hacía tener unas ganas de...-Ray, estás bien???-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde yacía el chico chino

-Ray (alejándose ligeramente de Kai cuando este se halló cerca)- No... No me sucede nada malo Kai-mintió, tratando de embozar una sonrisa, la cual no engaño al bicolor

-Kai (acercándose a Ray, atrapando su muñeca para que no pudiese alejarse, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, acurrucándolo en su pecho): Dime, qué fue lo que te sucedió? Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-dijo en un tono serio y preocupado mientras miraba fijamente al chico en sus brazos

_Noté en los ojos amatistas de Kai una extrema preocupación por...por mí??!! No, debo estar soñando, si, eso debe ser, pero de todas maneras...necesito...necesito alguien con quien estar...alguien que esté...esté conmigo..."_

Ray paró de moverse y forzarse al agarre del chico ruso-japonés, de todas maneras, Kai era más fuerte que él y, en vez de zafarse, se aferró más al cuerpo de su líder, llorando sobre su pecho. Sabía que lo más probable era que Kai lo separase de sí y le reprendería lo débil que es, que le recordaría su error, arrojándoselo cruelmente en su cara, pero...no podía culpar al chico ruso, él fue el idiota que cometió el mismo error dos veces...eso era...un idiota...

Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que había estado pensando momentos antes. Kai lo estaba dejando llorar sobre su regazo, acariciando su espalda con extrema ternura, de una manera tranquilizadora, de una manera especialmente reconfortante. Kai abrazaba al neko de una forma protectora, queriendo cesar todas sus penas. Miraba fijamente como aquel hermoso ser lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su fornido pecho. Cuanto las odiaba, cuanto odiaba ver a ese minino en aquellas condiciones...Cuanto deseaba que mostrara la hermosa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en aquellos finos y carnosos labios, mostrando sus lindos colmillitos acompañando aquella sonrisa, mirar aquella chispa...aquel resplandor salir de los ojos del neko, mirarlo con extrema felicidad...Mas sin embargo, en aquellos ojos se mostraba una profunda tristeza,y aquellos lindos y atrayentes labios, que en tantas ocasiones había deseado probar...curveados en una mueca de dolor y desepción...No deseaba ver a aquel hermoso ser de aquella manera, reflejando en sus ojitos llorosos tanto dolor y una gran desepción...

-Kai (besando cuidosa y amorosamente el cabello del nekojin, mientras le otorgaba suaves caricias en su pequeña espalda): Ray, dime, que fue lo que te sucedió?-dijo con un tono de voz dulce, algo que nunca había mostrado a nadie más en muchos años

Ray no contestó, únicamente bajó su cabeza, aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo del ruso-japonés en forma de miedo...temor

-Kai (subiendo su tono de voz, cambiándolo a uno enfadado): no me digas que es por esa tal Salima, o si???

-Ray:...-no quizo contestar, no quería recordar, sólo quería descansar sobre aquel suave pecho, rodeado por los fornidos brazos de su amigo, que Kai le abrazara, le mimara...

-Kai: Ray, por favor, contéstame-dijo tomando con suavidad y mucho cuidado la barbilla del chino, levantando el rostro del neko lentamente, provocando que los ojos rubíes de Kai y los dorados de Ray se cruzaran, causando un pequeño pero visible sonrojo en las mejillas del chino

-Ray: si...

-Kai: que fue lo que te hizo neko?-preguntó preocupado Kai, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho

-Ray (con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas): No...no quiero hablar de eso Kai...

-Kai (mostrando su rostro lleno de ternura y cariño): Vamos Ray, tal vez yo...tal vez pueda ayudarte-comentó mientras sus labios se curveaban para mostrar una diminuta sonrisa. Ray, al escuchar aquel comentario, volteó a ver inmediatamente a Kai, sonrojándose de sobremanera al ver el rostro del chico ruso-japonés de aquella forma

-Ray (tartamudeando notablemente nervioso, aún con sus mejillas de un hermoso color carmesí): bueno...eh...lo que...lo que sucede es que...-a Ray le estaba costando trabajo formular alguna oración coherente, más no lo lograba. Era la primera vez que actuaba de aquella manera, lo más probable sería que Kai pensara que era un idiota, pero...no podía evitarlo. Al ver a su amigo de aquella forma hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, casi queriendo Salir de su pecho-es que...-agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar otra vez-Sa...Salima ella me...me...-sentía como su corazón se volvía a desplomar, buscando un mayo contacto con el cálido cuerpo del ruso-japonés-me dijo que era un ser despreciable, que no quería volverme a ver en toda su vida...-bien, lo había dicho, demo...por que no se sentía mejor???, ahhh!!! Era un imbésil, sólo eso y nada más

Cómo podían???, Cómo podían dañar a un ser de un corazón tan puro como lo era Ray??!! Él, que daba todo su ser en cuerpo y alma para amar, que tenía el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a las chicas que "amaba", y ellas lo único que hacían era romper en mil pedazos el corazón del chico que tanto deseaba, a aquel neko...No le agradaba ver a ese dulce y precioso gatito en aquel estado. El ser que más amaba...decidió que aunque Ray no le amase, que fuera muy feliz con la pareja que había escogido. Así él también sería feliz con tan sólo presenciar aquel rostro con una sonrisa pero, RAY NO ESTABA FELIZ!!! Aquellas mocosas desgraciadas lo habían hecho perder esa mirada tan tierna en su suave rostro y arrancándole miles de lágrimas llenas de profundo dolor. No iba a permitirlo...DABA SU PALABRA! Y LO QUE UN HIWATARI PROMETE LO CUMPLE SIN CONDICI"N ALGUNA!!!

Ray sólo esperaba un regaño por parte del bicolor, como se lo había propinado la vez anterior, como cuando sucedió aquel incidente con Marahia pero, como en todo aquel momento desde que el chico de ojos amatistas lo había encontrado llorando en aquel parque..., se había equivocado...

-Kai (abrazando a Ray, aferrándose a su cuerpo, rozándolo cada vez más con el suyo, deseando un mayor contacto del que podía recibir): Llora todo lo que desees mi querido gatito, lo necesitas...No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí, a tu lado para protegerte-dijo el ruso-japonés, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Kon rozándose con el suyo

Ray estaba completamente sonrojado, si no es por decir que estaba más rojo que un semáforo; estaba completamente apenado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, aunque su corazón se había encontrado destrozado momentos antes, se encontraba completamente feliz en aquel instante pero, por qué??? Sentía un calor embriagante y extremadamente reconfortante emanando del cuerpo de Kai. Deseaba con toda su alma sentir aún más ese calor, así que se fue acercando al cuerpo del ruso-japonés cada vez más, eliminando todo espacio existente que había momentos antes, provocando una tremenda felicidad por parte del dueño de los ojos rubí-amatistas al sentir el cuerpo del nekojin rozando con el suyo

-Ray: A...arigatou Kai...-dijo el minino ya más tranquilo, acomodándose como un lindo gatito en el pecho de Kai, quien lo único que hizo es abrazarlo de forma sobre protectora, queriendo que aquel ser fuera solamente suyo...

No aguantaba más...lo haría!!!...en aquellos momentos no le importaba si Ray le correspondería o no, con estar a su lado, tan siquiera como amigos le bastaba. Dejó de abrazar tan fuertemente al chico chino, quien se sorprendió por no sentir aquel delicioso contacto con el cuerpo del ruso-japonés tan fuerte como había sido momentos antes, así que volteó a ver al ruso, aún con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus lindas y sonrosadas mejillas. Kai colocó sus dos manos en el rostro del pequeño gatito, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que querían escapar de los lindos ojitos de Ray, besando ligeramente las mejillas del chino para retirar algunas otras gotas cristalinas provenientes de las lindas orbes ámbar. Acarició su mejilla con ternura, sintiendo la suavidad de ésta; acercando cada vez más su rostro al del chico de piel acanelada, el cuál comenzaba a sentirse enormemente nervioso, sus mejillas se teñían cada vez más a cada centímetro que el rostro del chico de cabello bicolor se acercaba al suyo, sin embargo, solamente cerró lentamente sus ojos, disfrutando las caricias que Kai le proporcionaba en su rostro, sintiendo su corazón casi casi saliendo de su pecho...

De un segundo a otro, sus labios se juntaron, cerrándose en un tierno beso, mezclando los sabores de ambas bocas inexpertas. Ray nunca se había sentido tan feliz, jamás había sentido un fuego tan hermoso arder dentro de su cuerpo en un simple y delicioso contacto, deseaba más, así que abrazó a Kai con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del ruso, tratando de sentir cada vez más aquel contacto que lo hacía sentir amado...mientas tanto, Kai sentía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo... siempre había pensado que los labios de aquel lindo gatito eran exquisitos, pero esto es lo mejor que pudo haber experimentado. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Ray, deseando sentirlo más cerca, aunque el supiera que no pudiese unirse más a él. Acarició cuidadosamente la cadera del pequeño neko, provocando que un gemido se escapase de los labios del chino, siendo callado por el beso, Aprovechando dicho momento, Kai introdujo su ansiosa lengua a la boquita del chino, saboreando cada rincón de ésta, tal y como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

Lo que al principio había sido un beso dulce e inocente se había convertido en uno profundo y apasionado, provocando que se separasen por la falta de oxígeno. Al irse separando, tanto Kai como Ray estaban extremadamente sonrojados. Ray quiso saber el porque Kai le había besado, lo cuál le fue respondido de inmediato, aunque ni siquiera aya formulado la pregunta

-Kai: Ray, se que esto ha de haber sido una sorpresa para ti y me disculpo por lo antes hecho-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza con arrepentimiento-es sólo que...Ray, yo te amo. Nunca me ha gustado verte sufrir de aquella manera porque esas desgraciadas te han herido. Nunca me ha gustado ver esa mueca de dolor en tu hermoso rostro, prefiero que tengas esa linda sonrisa, que la mantengas en pie, aunque no sean dirigidas a mí...-Kai estaba a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, fue detenido por una cálida mano rodeando su muñeca. Al darse vuelta, vio como Ray le sonreía de forma dulce y...esa sonrisa iba dedicada sólo y exclusivamente a él

-Ray (con sus mejillas agolpadas de un color rojo carmín y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro): Ai shitteru...Kai-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y se lanzaba sobre el ruso, abrazándolo dulcemente-_Kai, gracias por amarme tanto. Por fín descubrí a quien en realidad amo..._

Kai estaba inmensamente contento, así que tomo al nekojin por la barbilla, saboreando de nuevo los labios de aquel hermoso ser, ahora con mayor libertad

-Kai: Ray, te prometo con todo mi corazón que nunca, JAMÁS te haré daño, nunca te dejaré sólo-dijo mientras tomaba las suaves manos del chico chino, depositando un suave beso en ellas

-Ray: Arigatou...Koi...

FIN

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --- - - ---- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien, eso es todo, n n ojalá y te aya gustado Lia, lo hice con todo mi entuciasmo

Bien, es hora de despedirme, dejen muchos reviews, sólo aprieten el botón "GO"

nOn JA NEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
